mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man: Robot Master Mayhem
300px |Caption = Title Screen |Creator = Infinity Mugen Team |Download = Release Topic |Version = V3}} is a MUGEN fullgame developed by the Infinity Mugen Team and released on December 25th, 2017 and updated a year later on the same day. Gameplay RMM utilizes a Marvel vs. Capcom styled gameplay, with chain combos and super jumps, with the addition of dodging and sliding maneuvers similar to the King of Fighters series. Unique to this games is the weaponset mechanic: made to mimic the main mechanic from the Mega Man games, characters can equip different weapons and swap them as needed by pressing down twice in any button. Each character comes with six weapons, each activated by a different button. Characters Selectable * Mega Man * Proto Man * Roll * Cut Man * Fire Man * Air Man * Crash Man * Wood Man * Snake Man * Top Man * Toad Man * Burst Man * Tengu Man * Quint * Axl (hidden) Added in Version 2.0 *Guts Man *Ice Man (CPU-only in version 1.0) *Heat Man *Skull Man *Dr. Wily (Boss character in version 1.0) Added in Version 2.5 * Metal Man * Enker Added in Version 3.0 * Bass * Elec Man * Needle Man * Shadow Man * Pharaoh Man CPU-only * Rush * Yellow Devil * Hyper Storm H * Metall Daddy * Metonger Z Stages * Atmosphere City * Boneyard * Chemical Lab * Canyon * Circle Cutter * Courageous Heart * Cutter Arena * Dr. Light's Lab * Forgotten Factory * Furnace * Future HighWay * Galaxy Fantasy * Heart of Enker * Hidden Sniper * MegaMan's Realm * Metalworks * Mr. X Building * Pipe Tower * Proto Man Fortress * Rainy City * Shrine City * Skyline * Sky Ship * Sky Tower * Snake Tower * South Pole * Space Maze * Steel Mill * Symphony City * The Forest * The Time Portal * Tomb Entrance * Underground Refinery * Viral Infection * Waterfall * Waterfront * Wily Castle * Wily Castle Ruins * Wily Fortress Hall * Wily Fortress Laboratory * Wily Fortress Warehouse Videos Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Intro Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Prologue Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Mega Man Gameplay Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Proto Man Gameplay Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Roll Gameplay Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Cut Man Gameplay Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Fire Man Gameplay Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Air Man Gameplay Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Crash Man Gameplay Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Wood Man Gameplay Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Snake Man Gameplay Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Top Man Gameplay Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Toad Man Gameplay Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Burst Man Gameplay Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Tengu Man Gameplay Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Quint Gameplay Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Axl Gameplay Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Guts Man Gameplay Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Heat Man Gameplay Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Ice Man Gameplay Playthrough Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Skull Man Gameplay Playthrough Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Dr. Wily Gameplay Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Metal Man Gameplay Playthrough Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Enker Gameplay Playthrough Mega Man Robot Master Mayhem (PC) - Ending Credits Category:Full Games